Criminal Magic prequel
by bookworm4life0812
Summary: Hermione is finished with getting her PHDs after only 4 year and is getting ready to say goodbye to her friends and family, before heading off to America to join the FBIs Behavioral Analysis Unit. This is a prequel and preview of a new story. let me know if you think I should continue by the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Please note I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I only own the little bunnies running in my head.

This is my first crossover fic and I might expand this into a full novel size read depending on the reviews I get for this.

* * *

"Hermione Granger PhD in Psychology and Criminal Justice. "

The Dean had announced her name as a small 24 year old made her way across the stage to receive her PHDs. In the audience she could see a sea of red hair and one black haired man all clapping for her as she was handed her diplomas and walked off the stage to sit back down with the rest of her classmates. Once the rest of the ceremony was over the Dean called out one more time over the microphone.

"Congratulations graduates. It is my honor to introduce the Cambridge graduating class of 2003."

At that moment all of the graduates threw their hats into the sky. Hermione made her way to the family of redheads she spotted earlier.

"Congrats Mione" said her best friend Harry Potter said as he grabbed her waist and spun her around.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER SIT ME DOWN" Hermione said laughing.

As soon as Hermione's feet were back on the ground she was swept up again and passed around to the various Weasley's in attendance all of them giving her congratulations on not only graduating with Honors but setting a record with 2 PHDs, 2 bachelor's and an associates and all in 4 years.

Hermione was glad that her extended family was here for this occasion. After the War Hermione found out she could not reverse the memory charm she had put on her parents. They were happy in their new life in Australia and safe and for that Hermione was glad, but she still missed her parents on days like today.

"So miss. Collage lady how does it feel to be finally done with school" Ron asked.

"That is Dr. to you Ronald. " Hermione said with a smirk.

"Whatever Mione. I still can't believe you wanted to go back to school. I thought 7 years was enough"

"'The pursuit of natural knowledge, the investigation of the world - mental and material - in which we live, is not a dull and spiritless affair: rather is it a voyage of adventure of the human mind, a holiday for reckless and imaginative souls.' Archibald Hill" Hermione stated matter of factly.

" Who and what are you talking…. You know what never mind I don't want to know. Are you ready for your party at the Burrow?" Ron asked smiling. He knew Hermione was as smart as they came and loved throwing quotes at him even though she knew he did not understand them.

" Oh I almost forgot about the party. Yes I am ready I just can't stay too late I have a lot of packing to do and then I have a plane to catch in the morning."

"Don't worry Mione I promise it won't be too much. I almost lost my standing as favorite son – in – law with Molly to make sure of it" Harry said throwing his arms around his best friends. In truth they were more the friends. Ron was his brother-in – law and Hermione was his sister in all but name. Together they had been to hell and back. It was the type of bond that was hard to replace.

"Ok there is a spot not far from here where we can apperate from to the Burrow." Hermione said in a smaller voice, making sure there was no one around. As the group set off together they all knew this was likely the last time they would all be together.

At the Burrow the party was already underway by the time the trio arrived. Hermione saw all of her old professors there and many members of the Order amongst the crowd. She walked around accepting everyone's congratulations for a while until she saw her old head of house.

Minerva McGonagall was a stern witch but had an admitted soft spot for the young lioness. Minerva found Hermione's desire for knowledge a breath of fresh air from the normal Hogwarts student who barely paid attention in class. She was surprised when the girl had asked her for help to get into Cambridge University. After all this was the brightest witch of her age and with the added fact she is a member of the Golden Trio she could have easily had any job she wanted.

"Congratulations Dr. Granger, how does it feel to be done with your degrees" Minerva said with a smile as the young witch came over.

"Thank you Headmistress , to be honest I don't think it has really sunk in yet. And who knows maybe I might get another degree someday. After all who says learning stops once your out of school?"

"Very true dear girl. And I have told you before to call me Minerva. So now that your done are you planning on going into the Ministry?"

"Oh Headmistress if you can talk her into taking me up on my offers I would forever be greatfull." The deep baritone voice coming from the tall dark man who had over heard them talking. "This one here already has a Job offer and refuses to change her mind."

"And you know why I refuse to change my mind Kingsley. Nothing you can say will change the fact that even though I have my PHDs I will still be seen as getting any job at the Ministry for being a 'war hero'." Hermione said looking at the current Minister of Magic. Ever since she first told him she would not be taking him up on the offers of employment from the Ministry he tried to change her mind every chance he got.

"What's this Hermione you already have a job. What will you be doing?" Minerva asked

" Well because of my schooling and the records it took me getting them I have been offered a job in America working with their Federal Bureau of Investigation, more specifically their Behavioral Analysis Unit. They profile muggle criminals in order to catch them." Hermione said with a smile. " One of their directors is friends with Dean Frawley and he told them about me. They came out a couple of months ago to offer me a job."

Minerva had never heard of something like this but she could tell from her former student's face that it was an honor to be offered this job.

" Does this mean you will have to move to America?" Minerva asked

"Yes, they sent me an airline ticket for tomorrow morning. I am to fly out and then start my official training at Quantico in Virginia in a few weeks. I already have found an apartment to live in and so all that's left is for me to get there."

Kingsley stood next to Minerva and let out a sigh "There really is no talking you out of this is there Hermione? Well then they will get a wonderful agent. If you ever do change your mind all you have to is let me know. I have to get back. I just wanted to make sure I told you congratulations and that you will always have a place with the Ministry."

"Thanks Kings, I am going to miss everyone and magic but I really think this will be the best thing for at the moment, or at least until I can prove that I deserve those Ministry posts."

Kingsley gave Hermione a big hug and then turned and walked away stopping every once in a while to say something to one of the guests.

After everyone had been fed and goodbyes were said it came down to Hermione, Harry, Remus and Tonks, and the Weasley's. Hermione could feel the tears starting to gather in her eyes as she faced some of the most important people in her life so far besides her parents.

Hermione walked over to Tonks first. Hermione looked down at the toddler who was hanging on her hip. Hermione gave him a kiss on the top of his blue hair before she looked up to the older women.

"Tonks, thank you for believing in me no matter what crazy idea I have had. Take care of my godson I will be sending him tons of muggle things from the FBI."

"Remus, you were the first person to call me the brightest witch of my age, you have never looked down on me because of my love of knowledge and a have encouraged me to follow my dreams no matter what. You are a great man and I will miss you."

Remus' eyes stung with tears as he grabbed the young witch and pulled her in for a hug.

"Little one, don't ever forget you can always count on us. You are a part of my pack no matter how far you travel."

Hermione gave him one last squeeze and pulled away. The tears that had been building up were now threatening to fall as she faced the Weasley family. She gave each one of the boys a hug and laughed a sad little laugh with Fleur. Hermione turned to Molly and Arthur. Her magical parents. The tears started to fall as Molly gave her a huge hug, holding onto her for fear she would float away. Even before the war Hermione had spent almost every break from school here. While her parents understood on the surface that she was magical, they could not truly understand what that meant. Molly and Arthur had taken her in and helped her with school work and loved her like she was their own daughter.

" You send word once you settle in over there. And if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask we are only a floo away and will be there in a moments notice dear girl." Arthur stated over his wife's shoulder looking at the girl he thought of as a daughter.

"Of course Arthur" Hermione said as she detangled herself from Molly's arms and went to Arthurs and gave him a hug.

Ginny Potter stood next to her husband in tears and started crying harder when Hermione stood in front of her.

"Ginny, you were my first girlfriend and sister. You have been there for me and stood by my side no matter what anyone says. You are such a powerful witch and I am going to miss you so much."

Both women at this point were reduced to tears. As the two women clung to each other Hermione spoke in her best girlfriend's ear. "Promise me to watch over Harry."

Ginny sobbed a bit before whispering back that she would.

As Hermione pulled away she looked at her boys. Harry, Ron and her had been through so much since that Halloween with the troll in 1st year. They had always been together and even when Hermione was busy with Uni they always made sure to have at least one night a week for just them. This would be the first time in years that Hermione did not see her best friends almost every day. She knew that with the BAU she would often be called all over the United States and therefore being able to floo calls would be limited. Even though she got both boys cell phones and taught them how they work it would not be the same. Before she said anything Harry stepped forward.

"Your not getting away that easily Mione. Me and Ron are coming back with you to your place tonight to help you pack and then we are going to drive you to the airport in the morning."

It was clear to all how much difficulty he was having keeping it together ad he did not want to cry in front of everyone.

Hermione nodded and wiped away her tears. She looked one more time at her magical family and smiled.

"I will let you all know when I get settled in. I promise. I love you all." Hermione said with a sad sort of smile. After one last huge group hug the three best friends walked away and down the drive before the soft "Pop" indicated that they were gone.

HPCMHPCMHPCMHPCMHPCM

As Hermione sat on the plane the next day she thought over the night before. The three of them had gotten back to Hermione's flat and finished up her packing. Then they just sat around next to each other talking. They had woke up next to each other, something that had not happened since they were on the run. No one spoke while they put Hermione's luggage in the boot of the car Harry had borrowed from the Ministry. In fact they did not speak at all the whole way to the airport until the very last minute. Hermione looked down at the unopened letter Harry had given her to read on the plane. As the plane took off she opened it.

Hermione

You have been my best friend since I was 11 years old. Even when everyone turned on me you were always there. I know over the years I have abused your friendship. I have not always treated you like the precious friend you are, and I am so sorry for those times. I know that no matter where you go you will succeed because that's who you are. You are the bravest and brightest person I know. I don't think I can ever repay you for sticking by me threw all these years.I know you never want to feel like you got a job because of the fame and I understand. I understand wanting to make a name for yourself based on true hard work then sheer dumb luck. I would like to do something for you though. I have enclosed a necklace I found in my vault for you. May it remind you of your family and your strength. This is not a normal necklace. I had Remus help me. It has some very powerful protection charms in place. It will also help you with your nightmares. The last thing it does is it has a direct line to me and Ron. We both have a necklace as well. If you EVER need us or are in trouble all you have to do is call for us. You just have to say the password and the necklace will connect to ours and let us know you are in trouble. I figured since you will be around muggles I will let you set your own password. All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say it and that will set it for you.

You are my sister in everything but blood Hermione and I love you so much. Stay safe for us alright.

Harry

Hermione was in tears again as she finished the letter. She turned over the envelope and a gold necklace came out. The chain was gold and the pendant made Hermione miss her boys even more. It was a golden lion with a rubies for its eyes. She could not put the password on it right now but she did put it on. Once her tears settled down and the cabin lights went off Hermione decided she should start to get briefed on her new team. So she grabbed her briefcase from under her and pulled out several folders and opened the first one and read the name in her mind. **_Dr. Spencer Reid_**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this is not a new chapter or anything just letting everyone know I have started writing and uploading the follow to this story. It is called Criminally Magic and can be found on my page. I hope everyone likes it. Have a great weekend!**


End file.
